À l'aube de deux mondes
by Hitsuji-Yukiko
Summary: Itachi et Naruto se croisent... puis se recroisent par la force des choses. L'un est adulé par son village, l'autre réduit au seul mot de meurtrier. Ils viennent de deux mondes différents mais ne peuvent-ils pas fusionner ces deux mondes, même un seul instant ?


Hello hello ! Voilà j'avais envie de pondre un petit one shot, un petit ItaNaru... j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! (surtout parce qu'il est le premier que j'écris... x_x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les pieds de Naruto s'enfonçaient dans la neige au fil de sa course. Main sur le flanc, il tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le ninja qu'il venait de tuer. Il savait que d'autres ennemis arriveraient rapidement mais si cela arrivait, il ne serait plus en mesure de se défendre. Il était blessé, sa cheville était foulée et le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied au sol, sans oublier qu'il n'avait presque plus de réserve de chakra. Juste assez pour ne pas perdre conscience.

Il trébucha sur une racine cachée par la neige et du sang gicla au sol, tâchant de rouge l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout autour de lui. Naruto serra les dents en retirant la main de sa plaie une seconde pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une large tâche écarlate qui s'étalait sur ce qu'il restait de sa veste orange. Il reposa sa main sur la blessure, compressant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait ses forces le quitter un peu plus à chaque pas. Il se redressa, chancelant, mais déterminé.

Il reprit sa course d'une allure trop lente à son goût mais malheureusement nécessaire. La neige gémissait sous chacun de ses pas et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles comme s'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Naruto pria pour trouver rapidement une grotte, un faussé, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse s'y cacher le temps de reprendre un peu de force. L'air glacial couplé à sa fatigue le faisait frissonner mais ce n'était pas les lambeaux de ce qu'il restait de sa veste qui allaient pouvoir le réchauffer.

Il stoppa sa course violemment quand une silhouette sombre se dessina derrière un arbre face à lui. Il lutta pour parvenir à récupérer son souffle, tentant d'ignorer le froid qui lui brûlait les poumons. La forme sombre fit un pas de plus vers lui et Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il pu voir le visage de l'homme. Il nota ses cheveux noirs attachés bas contre sa nuque, ses yeux rouges dans lesquels, il le savait, se logeait trois virgules noires, et puis ces larges cernes qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux.

Il fit un pas en arrière en voyant Itachi s'approcher doucement. Ce dernier retira doucement le manteau de l'Akatsuki qui reposait sur ses épaules, s'en débarrassant comme pour se lester d'un poids avant de combattre. Naruto réfléchit à toute allure mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se sauver, ni se battre avec si peu de chakra. Il était à la merci de l'Uchiwa et ce dernier n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui. Il déglutit et fit un pas de plus en arrière. Il trébucha à nouveau, sa cheville se rappelant douloureusement à lui, et se retrouva à moitié allongé dans la neige. Il frissonna à nouveau, en partie à cause de la morsure glacée de cette neige qui fondait dans sa nuque, mais également d'appréhension.

Il vit le regard d'Itachi se poser une seconde sur les gouttes de sang qui tombaient l'une après l'autre de son flanc blessé. Il ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement et quand Itachi ne fût plus qu'à un pas de lui, il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents en prévision de la souffrance qu'il s'attendait à éprouver.

Il rouvrit pourtant les paupières quelques secondes plus tard en sentant un tissu se déposer lourdement sur ses épaules alors qu'une douce chaleur remplaçait peu à peu le froid qui contractait ses muscles. Il resta tétanisé en voyant Itachi, un genou dans la neige, qui le soignait sans un mot. Le regard rivé sur la plaie qui se refermait peu à peu, le déserteur ne pris pas une seule seconde pour lever les yeux vers le visage du ninja blessé.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le manteau de l'Akatsuki qui le réchauffait progressivement. Il tourna à nouveau son regard sur la main du déserteur de laquelle s'échappait une lueur caractéristique aux techniques médicales. Il dévisagea Itachi, serrant les dents en voyant ces yeux menaçant pourtant dénué de toute trace d'agressivité. Il tenta de distinguer les trois virgule du sharingan mais les longs cils sombres l'empêchait d'en discerner plus d'une. Naruto se sentit troubler par cet homme qui aurait pu le tuer en une fraction de seconde et qui pourtant conservait ce visage calme, posé et impassible pendant qu'il le soignait. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et ouvrit un peu la bouche, laissant échapper dans un souffle le " pourquoi ? " qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Itachi ne réagit pas à la question, si bien que Naruto se demanda s'il l'avait seulement entendu. Il s'apprêtait à rouvrir la bouche pour répéter quand le déserteur releva son visage vers lui. Il le fixa de son regard couleur sang que le blessé soutint effrontément.

" – Pourquoi ? répéta Itachi de sa voix grave, aussi doucement que l'avait été la question de Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu me soigne ? "

Le regard d'Itachi resta un moment accroché aux yeux bleus du ninja de Konoha qui ne se détournèrent pas une seule fraction de seconde. Il sembla peser ses mots soigneusement pendant qu'il finissait de soigner la blessure. Quand il retira sa main, il n'y avait plus d'une peau lisse sur laquelle s'étalaient quelques tâches pourpres de sang séché. Itachi se releva. Naruto crû qu'il allait partir sans même lui répondre quand l'Uchiwa se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

" – Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Du moins pas tant que tu n'auras pas finit d'aider Sasuke.

- Aider Sasuke ?! s'emporta Naruto en se redressant d'un bond qui lui fit tourner la tête. Je dois te rappeler à cause de qui il est partit ?! Tu avais pas l'air très concerné par le sort de ton frère quand tu l'as retrouvé dans l'auberge et que tu l'as à complètement sonné ! Si c'est un déserteur aujourd'hui c'est uniquement à cause de toi, Itachi ! "

Naruto s'interrompit dans ses reproches quand il vit que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne semblait pas atteindre l'aîné Uchiwa. Ce dernier s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils, presque imperceptiblement. Naruto desserra les poings qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et fixa le visage d'Itachi. Rien dans son visage, à part ces sourcils à peine froncés, ne pouvait laisser entrevoir ses émotions. Naruto retint son souffle en fixant le visage pâle dont les joues rosissaient doucement à cause du vent glacé.

Itachi tourna finalement le dos au ninja de Konoha, ne prenant pas la peine de récupérer son manteau aux nuages rouges. Il fit un pas dans la neige, puis un autre.

Naruto baissa les yeux, serrant les dents alors que son esprit bataillait entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Il finit par interpeller Itachi avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. Le déserteur se stoppa, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

" – Je… Merci. "

Itachi resta immobile une seconde avant de s'éloigner rapidement, disparaissant à la vue de Naruto en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux.

Le jeune ninja resta un instant debout dans la neige, resserrant involontairement les pans du manteau noir autour de lui. Il continua de fixer l'endroit où Itachi s'était éloigné jusqu'à ce que des bruits de course ne se fassent entendre derrière lui. Il entendit les pas s'arrêter brutalement et la voix de Sakura s'éleva rapidement.

" – Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce manteau ?! "

Le jeune homme ne se tourna pas vers sa coéquipière pour répondre. Il se contenta de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

" – Désolé Sakura. En fait ma veste est… totalement carbonisée et avec le temps qui fait je n'ai pas hésité quand j'ai trouvé ce manteau par terre. "

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en écoutant Naruto. Elle n'était pas dupe mais elle avait en lui une confiance aveugle. S'il lui assurait que ce n'était rien, elle ne chercherait pas à intervenir dans quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. Cela dit, elle comptait bien garder un œil sur lui.

" – Les ninjas ennemis ont fuit en trouvant le corps. Rentrons maintenant. Et laisse ce manteau là. Les couleurs de l'Akatsuki ne te vont pas du tout."

*** † ***

" – Où elle est passé cette fichue autruche ?!

- J'en sais rien Naruto ! Prend le chemin de droite, je vais à gauche !

- Sérieux Sakura, pourquoi on en fait pas de la grillade de cette autruche ?! J'en ai marre ! "

La kunoichi ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son coéquipier avant de s'élancer sur son chemin. Naruto soupira en avançant de son côté, moins énergique, presque boudeur. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si on ne la retrouvait pas, cette autruche ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, grommelant en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Cette forêt là lui rappelait celle qui s'élevait près de Konoha. Malheureusement pour lui, il en était loin et ici, au pays de la rivière, il faisait lourd et humide. En respirant, Naruto avait presque l'impression de boire par le nez… Et s'il devait subir ça, c'était la faute de cet idiot d'animal ! Ah s'il le retrouvait il allait le découper en rondelle et se faire des ramens à l'autruche tiens !

Il ne se lassa pas de râler, avançant sans conviction jusqu'à ce qu'il entende soudainement un bruit qu'il ne parvint pas tout de suite à identifier. Il tendit l'oreille et s'approcha prudemment de l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons. Il faillit déguerpir quand il vit Itachi, face à un arbre sur lequel il semblait prendre appuie, puis il réalisa que ce dernier toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Naruto resta immobile pendant un petit moment, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir ou intervenir.

La crise de toux d'Itachi ne sembla pas passer et quand il glissa au sol, visiblement épuisé, Naruto vit alors quelques traces de sang sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Il se rua sur lui et se trouva soudainement bien idiot une fois planté devant lui.

Itachi leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils de façon agacée quand il ne parvint pas à comprendre la raison de la présence du blond ici. Naruto regarda rapidement autour de lui puis tendit la main au membre de l'Akatsuki. Itachi scruta sa main sans comprendre ce que le ninja de Konoha voulait de lui.

" – Prends ma main ! " lui lança-t-il soudainement sans une once de méchanceté.

Itachi prit une nouvelle minute pour le dévisager avant de se redresser en s'appuyant sur l'avant bras du jeune ninja. Naruto sentit la main de l'homme trembler un peu quand il se releva et il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait mettre à terre un ninja tel qu'Itachi Uchiwa.

Il garda pourtant ses questions pour lui-même et aida le malade à se rendre jusqu'à une simple grotte.

" – Pourquoi tu m'emmène là ? souffla Itachi sans pour autant rechigner à le suivre.

- Sakura et Sai sont dans le coin. S'ils trouvent un membre de l'Akatsuki dans ton état, ils n'hésiteront pas à te capturer ou même à te tuer.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de même… ? "

Itachi sembla maudire sa voix qui s'éteignait faiblement, pitoyablement. Il pouvait endurer les effets négatifs de sa maladie au quotidien mais il ne supportait pas que quiconque soit témoin des crises les plus violentes. Il remercia pourtant silencieusement Naruto quand il vit que ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le tremblement dans sa voix.

" – Tu m'as aidé la dernière fois alors que tu aurais pu me tuer. Maintenant on est quitte. "

Le ninja déserteur hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais tout n'était qu'images floues. Il voyait ci et là des tâches verdâtres qui indiquaient que quelques plantes s'étaient mise en tête de pousser là le reste n'était qu'un sombre tableau monochrome. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto. Le ninja étant un peu plus proche de lui, il pu distinguer ses traits sans trop de soucis. Il se souvenait encore du gamin quasiment hystérique qu'il avait vu la première fois et lors de leur dernière rencontre il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer.

Il avait grandit et c'était développé. En le soignant il avait pu constater que Naruto n'avait pas lésiné sur son entraînement au vu de sa musculature, mais même avec sa veste large, il n'avait aucun doute sur sa carrure. Son visage c'était allongé, mais il lui restait indéniablement certaines rondeurs au niveau des joues. Son regard azuré s'était assagit et pourtant il continuait de refléter toute la détermination et la bonne humeur du ninja de Konoha. Itachi se demanda un instant si son frère aurait pu avoir le même regard. Il aurait aimé que ce fût le cas.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que la dernière, le tira de ses pensées. Quand il retira la main qu'il avait placée par réflexe devant sa bouche, celle-ci était couverte de sang. Il essuya le coin de ses lèvres d'un doigt faible.

Naruto se tourna, conscient que ce devait être frustrant pour Itachi de se trouver dans une telle position face à lui. Il fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil tout autour de lui avant de se laisser tomber assis au sol. Il ouvrit son sac de voyage sur ses genoux et en tira une pomme. Il pivota un peu.

" – Hey, Uchiwa, attrape ! "

Il lui lança la pomme qu'Itachi rattrapa au vol avant de croquer dedans. Il songea après coup que Naruto aurait pu l'empoisonner. Il aurait eu raison. Le porteur de Kyubi pouvait bien l'attaquer, même aussi faible, il saurait utiliser son susano pour se défendre. Peut-être avait-il utilisé un poison à retardement ?

Il leva les yeux sur Naruto qui tentait désespérément d'allumer un feu en frottant deux petites pierres au dessus d'un amas de brindilles et soupira. Non, cet idiot là n'aurait jamais l'idée de l'empoisonner. Il patienta un long moment, observant dubitativement Naruto cogner ses deux cailloux avant de soupirer bruyamment. Le jeune ninja releva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés.

" – Qu'est-ce qui a ? Quelque chose à dire, Uchiwa ? grogna-t-il, visiblement frustré de ne pas réussir à allumer son fichu feu.

- Hm." approuva Itachi en se redressant.

Il souffla un léger katon sur le trognon de sa pomme qui s'embrasa très doucement, puis il le déposa au cœur des brindilles. Naruto lâcha un soupire résigné en s'appuyant contre la paroi de la grotte.

" – Ah ces Uchiwa… souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque.

- Tu apprécie mon frère" lança Itachi calmement, à voix basse car son souffle lui manquait.

Naruto compris qu'il ne lui posait pas une vraie question mais ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir non plus. Il s'assit en tailleur, se penchant un peu en avant vers Itachi.

" – Bah oui. C'est comme un frère pour moi !

- Un frère hein ? "

Naruto se pinça les lèvres. Il se trouva un peu idiot de crier ça au seul véritable frère de Sasuke.

" – Parfaitement, répondit-il, confiant. Toi tu as peut-être le même sang que lui mais moi j'ai partagé plus que ça avec lui. "

Itachi tiqua sur la formulation et scruta le visage du jeune homme qui avait changé du tout au tout. Sa mine s'était voilée de tristesse et il semblait tiraillé entre la culpabilité et le chagrin.

" – Qu'as-tu partagé de si important, avec Sasuke ?

- Et bien… il a été la personne dont je me suis sentit le plus proche… on était toujours ensemble pour nos mission, notre entraînement… je suppose que ça nous a rapproché. Nos situations aussi. Lui et moi on était tout les deux orphelins aussi…"

Itachi détailla chaque expression qui s'afficha sur le visage halé du ninja au fil de ses paroles. Il fût étonné de voir que le gamin braillard qu'il avait rencontré à l'époque était devenu un jeune homme extrêmement beau et presque réfléchit. Il devait sûrement avoir remplacé Sasuke dans le cœur des jeunes filles de Konoha.

" – Tu aime Sasuke ?

- Evidemment ! "

Le déserteur toussa un peu dans sa main, ce qui lui permit de dissimuler le rire qui avait faillit franchir ses lèvres. Naruto le regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre, le minuscule sourire qui s'était dessiné au coin de ses lèvres avant sa toux ne lui aillant pas échappé. Il finit par réaliser ce qu'Itachi voulait vraiment dire par "aimer Sasuke" et il s'exclama en sautant sur ses pieds.

" – AAAAH ! Non ! C'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'aime Sasuke comme mon meilleur ami ! Détraqué ! Vous êtes tous des pervers vous autres adultes !

- Voyons Naruto, si tu as le même âge que Sasuke tu dois avoir au moins 17 ans… ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais songé à ce genre de choses. Pas forcément avec mon frère évidemment, souffla Itachi en toussant.

- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne le cri pas sur tout les toits" grogna l'intéressé en s'asseyant à côté du déserteur.

Itachi le suivit du regard, plissant les yeux comme si cela lui permettait de mieux guetter chacun de ses gestes. Si lui avait besoin de Naruto, l'inverse n'était absolument pas vraie, mieux valait donc rester prudent.

Il ne vit pourtant qu'une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux bleus qui se posèrent sur lui. Naruto sembla le dévisager une seconde avant de secouer la tête et d'ouvrir sa veste orange molletonnée. Itachi déglutit sans comprendre le geste du jeune ninja et resta interdit une seconde quand ce dernier posa simplement et maladroitement la veste sur ses épaules.

" – J'ai chaud, et toi tu as l'air d'avoir froid, lança Naruto pour toute explication. D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que tu as comme maladie ? "

Itachi ferma les yeux une seconde comme pour bien saisir la question puis tourna son regard vers les flammes.

" – Peu importe. N'en parle simplement pas autour de toi et certainement pas à Sasuke. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je mourrai bientôt des séquelles de cette maladie. Si Sasuke l'apprend, il négligera son entraînement parce qu'il pensera être déjà suffisamment fort pour me tuer.

- Et ça pose problème ?

- C'est bien là tout le problème. "

Voyant la mine de totale incompréhension qui s'étala sur le visage du blond, Itachi soupira à nouveau. Il avait eu moins besoin d'explication quand il parlait à Sasuke âgé de cinq ans…

" – Je veux dire, reprit Naruto, pourquoi tu veux autant qu'il te tue ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me tue dans l'absolue. Je veux être là pour lui donner une raison de s'entraîner chaque jour et de devenir plus puissant. Quand il atteindra mon niveau, je pourrai me dire qu'il est en sécurité. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas le laisser, il est trop influençable, trop malléable et vraiment pas assez fort.

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, en fait.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Ah ben un peu que j'en doutais ! On peut pas dire que vous soyez un parfait exemple d'amour fraternel ! "

Itachi laissa une esquisse de sourire s'installer au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire triste qui fit passer à Naruto toute envie de l'enfoncer encore un peu plus sur le sujet. Il tourna la tête un peu dans tout les sens, espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Itachi soupira en le voyant faire et leva lentement une main à sa tempe pour la masser, sentant la migraine arriver.

" – Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? Ça va pas ?

- Tu n'arrête pas de t'agiter, c'est… épuisant. "

Naruto se figea, plissant les sourcils comme pour se donner la volonté nécessaire pour se tenir tranquille. Visiblement cela ne fonctionna pas très longtemps et le ninja de Konoha se mis à remuer.

" – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- La pierre c'est dur et ça fait mal aux fesses !

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir ailleurs alors ?

- Ailleurs il n'y a que de la pierre !

- Je voulais dire dehors. "

Naruto se calma instantanément et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir mais comment expliquer cela à un déserteur qu'on est censé devoir tuer ? Il se gratta le crâne nerveusement et répondit en souriant de façon très forcée.

" – T'as froid, je t'ai prêté ma veste, mais je veux la récupérer ! Donc je la récupèrerai demain matin, quand tu auras repris des forces et que tu n'en auras plus besoin ! "

Naruto ne songea pas une seule seconde qu'il était capable de duper Itachi Uchiwa et bien évidemment cela ne fût pas le cas. Le déserteur se contenta de hocher la tête, amusé plus qu'autre chose par l'attitude du jeune homme.

" – Entendu mais si tu as mal aux fesses rien qu'en t'asseyant ici deux minutes, imagine dans quel état tu te réveilleras demain après y avoir passé la nuit.

- Je me trouverai bien un coussin. J'ai souvent passé la nuit avec ton frère comme ça et j'ai jamais eu très mal aux fesses le lendemain. "

Naruto fît une pause, se repassant en tête la phrase qu'il venait d'achever. Il entendit à côté de lui le rire bas et moqueur d'Itachi.

" – Arrête de rire espèce de pervers ! Ça t'amuse de t'imaginer des trucs entre ton frère et moi, gros dégueulasse ?!

- Absolument pas ! répliqua Itachi en croisant les bras. Mon frère est un imbécile qui n'accordera jamais d'importance à personne même pour une nuit. Il doit s'estimer trop bien pour ça.

- Parce que toi c'est pas le cas peut-être ?

- Moi c'est différent. Je n'en ai simplement pas l'occasion. Toi par contre tu n'as pas d'excuse.

- J'en cherche pas. Je suis tout à fait normal !

- Je n'ai pas parlé de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. "

Naruto serra les dents pour retenir une remarque de sortir de sa bouche. Quelques images traversèrent son esprit et il soupira tristement en s'appuyant sur le mur, à moins d'un mètre d'Itachi. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard. L'ami de son frère l'amusait et l'intriguait. Il détailla son profil pendant que le blond réfléchissait et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pouvait tuer sans aucun remord mais il n'aimait pas voir de mine triste et perdue sur un visage habituellement joyeux.

" – En fait… je crois pas être très normal, avoua Naruto d'une voix presque sourde. Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas comme ero-senin ou Kakashi-sensei, je suis pas un mec qui aime aller mater les filles aux bains. J'aime les garçons et ça c'est… une perversité pour certains mais bon, moi je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ça.

- Alors pourquoi penses-tu être anormal ? soupira Itachi, résigné à écouter les lamentations du jeune ninja.

- En fait… c'est les garçons que je choisis qui me font dire que je suis pas normal. Voilà heu… le premier c'était Gaara. Il est Kazekage maintenant mais à l'époque où on s'est connu il était… dangereux et menaçant. Ça m'avait attiré vers lui. Après il y en a eu d'autre, pas beaucoup mais… c'était toujours le danger qui m'attirait. "

Il s'interrompit dans ses explications et tourna le visage vers Itachi. Il espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas à l'insulter et à le traiter de pervers. Peut-être allait-il rire ? Se moquer ? Naruto sentit son estomac se nouer.

" – Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? lâcha Itachi d'un ton dénué de tout intérêt.

- Parce que tu m'as posé la question ! Et puis surtout parce qu'après ça je ne te verrai plus alors je m'en fiche. Et puis si tu le répète, je nierai. Tout le monde m'écoutera, moi.

- Pourquoi j'irai répéter ce genre ? Et à qui ? "

Naruto soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'emportait plus que d'habitude, toutes ses réactions étaient disproportionnées. Il baissa les yeux.

Itachi sentit son cœur se serrer devant la mine triste du jeune ninja. Il éteignit le feu et s'allongea sous l'œil de Naruto.

" – Bonne nuit. " souffla ce dernier en posant la tête sur ses genoux.

Le déserteur ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans ses poumons qui se rappelait à lui quand son esprit n'était pas occupé par les idioties du jeune homme assis à ses côtés. De plus, il sentait un malaise, comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose et cela l'empêchait de se détendre. Il pesa le pour et le contre mais tout son être le poussa à reprendre la parole, poussé par une force invisible.

" – Et, Naruto… tu n'es pas anormal. "

Le jeune ninja sentit ses joues chauffer agréablement en entendant ces paroles. Il sourit en jetant un œil à la silhouette d'Itachi qui semblait déjà endormi.

*** † ***

Itachi se réveilla tiraillé entre bonne humeur et agacement. La soirée qu'il avait passé avec Naruto l'avait ravi et pour cette même raison il ressentait un énervement grandissant. D'une part parce qu'il avait tout de même sa réputation à tenir et qu'un Itachi Uchiwa rayonnant ne passait pas très bien dans l'esprit des gens, et d'une autre part parce qu'il allait devoir s'en aller loin de Naruto et que cela signifiait que ce bonheur éphémère n'aurait pas de suite.

Il choisit donc, comme un amant honteux après sa nuit d'amour, de partir le plus discrètement possible. Bien sur il était un ninja et cela aurait dû être très simple pour lui. Pourtant, il sabota lui-même ce départ discret. Il se leva à côté du ninja endormi, la veste de ce dernier dans la main. Il pensa tout d'abord à la laisser à côté de lui, mais en l'observant un peu mieux, il vit la chaire de poule sur ses bras. Il tendit la main, posant deux doigts contre sa peau. Elle était glacée et Itachi ne pu se résoudre à le laisser aussi frigorifié. Il ramassa donc la veste molletonnée et la déposa avec un rien de douceur sur le jeune endormi.

Il le regarda un instant dormir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille. Il eu envie de sourire devant cette image mais son cœur se serra immédiatement à cette idée. Itachi dû saisir toute sa volonté à deux mains pour réussir à se redresser et à se diriger vers l'extérieur. Le jour se levait tout juste et le ciel avait encore cette lueur rosée si particulière. Le déserteur s'arrêta une seconde pour observer les tâches colorées qui constituaient son univers. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir de telles couleurs. Lorsqu'il décida de se remettre en route, une voix mal réveillée le fît s'arrêter de nouveau.

" – Tu es gentil. Pourquoi tu es du côté des méchants ? "

Itachi profita de ces couleurs chaudes encore un instant, fermant les yeux comme pour vérifier qu'elles s'étaient bien imprimées sur sa rétine. Il était soulagé. Lui qui s'apprêtait à partir comme un voleur, se retrouvait piéger. Et cela lui allait parfaitement.

" – Il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants dans ce monde. Il n'y a que ceux qui ont fait les bons choix… et puis les autres. "

Sa voix était un simple murmure mais il ne doutait pas que Naruto l'ait entendu. Il attendit donc sa réponse. Parce qu'il en était sûr, il y aurait une réponse. Il patienta donc, profitant de se lever de soleil devant lui. Il entendit des bruissements de tissus qui lui indiquèrent que Naruto s'était relevé. Bientôt il sentit l'odeur du jeune ninja. Un parfum musqué qui lui était caractéristique.

" – Si tu avais le choix, tu referais les mêmes choix ? "

Itachi pencha un peu la tête. Ferait-il les mêmes choix ? Bien sûr son cœur saignait d'avoir éliminé tout son clan et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être au côté de son frère pendant qu'il grandissait. Pourtant il n'avait pas mené cette vie par hasard, peu importe à quel point c'était douloureux.

" – Oui. Je ferais les mêmes choix. Mais…"

Il sentit le regard de Naruto se poser sur lui. Plus insistant que la veille, plus conscient de la réalité de leur rencontre.

" – Mais ? insista le ninja.

- Mais je viendrais peut-être ici plus tôt. "

Pendant une minute il ne sentit aucun mouvement autour de lui, aucun bruit si ce n'était celui du vent et des oiseaux qui se réveillaient doucement. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Naruto puisque les mêmes idées s'étaient enchaînées dans son propre esprit peu de temps auparavant.

Il sentit finalement Naruto se tourner vers lui, puis se rapprocher doucement, mais déterminé. Itachi tourna la tête vers lui, caressant du regard le visage qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha un peu vers celui-ci et Naruto combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser. Un baiser presque pour tester. Une fois encore, ce fût Naruto le premier à réagir. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, observant une énième fois le visage d'Itachi, puis il saisit son bras avant de le tirer de nouveau dans la grotte.

Il s'assit au sol, ouvrant la veste orange qu'il venait à peine d'enfiler pendant qu'Itachi s'installait face à lui. Il s'approcha un peu plus du ninja déserteur et reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, ils n'attendirent pas un instant pour partager un baiser au goût doux-amer mais passionné. Naruto caressait la joue d'Itachi en laissant ce dernier prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Il laissa un soupire appréciatif lui échapper quand il sentit l'homme lui mordre la lèvre avec précaution. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il sentit bien vite les mains chaudes d'Itachi soulever son t-shirt pour caresser son dos. Naruto s'assit à cheval sur le bassin du brun, tirant un soupire discret à ce dernier. Ils se caressèrent longuement, sans se presser, cherchant à découvrir les formes qu'ils ne toucheraient qu'une fois. Naruto ne se lassait pas de caresser les cheveux détachés, y repassant la main sans arrêt pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Itachi, lui, ne consentit à se détacher du blond que pour lui retirer ses vêtements les uns après les autres.

Naruto se retrouva rapidement nu, assis sur cet homme qui aurait pu le tuer d'un simple regard, mais il n'avait que plus envie de se perdre dans ces bras. Quand il vit Itachi tirer sur son propre vêtement, il l'aida à retirer son haut ainsi que son pantalon mais lui demanda intimement de garder son manteau aux nuages rouges. Itachi se plia à cette demande et glissa à nouveau ses bras dans les larges manches. Naruto laissa ses mains se perdre contre le torse de l'homme quand ce dernier décida de s'attaquer à son cou. Itachi se délecta de chaque centimètre de peau qui parvenait à sa portée, déposant baiser après baiser, suçant parfois la peau quand il trouvait un endroit plus sensible. Les soupires et les légers gémissements que Naruto laissait parfois échapper le guidait et il finit par lécher délicatement les tétons durcis par le froid et l'excitation.

L'esprit déjà embrumé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis trop longtemps, Naruto laissa aller ses pulsions et il ne tint pas très longtemps avant d'esquisser un faible déhanché contre le bassin d'Itachi. Il sentait très bien contre sa fesse le membre droit de l'homme mais il appréhendait un peu. Il avait fait l'amour avec des garçons de son âge, mais jamais un homme ne l'avait encore exploré. Itachi sentit l'hésitation du jeune ninja et il l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Il lui présenta sa main et Naruto remplit son travail, léchant doigt après doigt. Itachi le regarda faire et une chaleur qu'il pensait à jamais perdu s'anima au creux de son ventre. Il récupéra sa main pendant que Naruto se redressait sur ses genoux. Il caressa d'un doigt humide le muscle rose, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme entre ses bras. Il appuya un peu plus, entrant une première phalange. Il reprit les baisers sur le torse de son amant, enfonçant son doigt au maximum.

Naruto ne parut pas gêné par cette première intrusion comme le laissèrent entendre ses soupires impatients. Itachi entra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième quand Naruto le lui intima. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux, esquissant quelques va-et-vient qui arrachèrent un gémissement au blond. Il sourit puis retira ses doigts, enduisant sa virilité de salive avant que Naruto ne se mette en position de lui-même. Le jeune homme guida le sexe de son amant en lui, descendant sur la hampe chaude à son rythme.

Itachi ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui s'emparait de tout son corps et le plaisir qui le gagnait. Il serrait toujours Naruto contre lui, caressant son dos ou sa cuisse. Il attendit patiemment lorsque son amant pris un instant pour s'habituer à la présence imposante de son sexe en lui. Il lâcha un gémissement quand Naruto se redressa un peu, puis un nouveau quand il fit le mouvement inverse.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, caressant du pouce la joue halée de son amant. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas de deuxième fois. Naruto sentit ses yeux piquer et il posa le front sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Pourquoi penser à la séparation alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble ?

Il sentit les bras musclés d'Itachi se refermer autour de sa taille et il reprit doucement ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il tenta de contrôler ses soupirs et ses gémissements mais rapidement il ne pu retenir ses exclamation de plaisir. Il avait trouvé son point sensible et chaque mouvement le portait directement dans les nuages. Il entendait les gémissements rauques et bas d'Itachi à son oreille à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et son cœur se remplit de fierté et de satisfaction quand il se dit que c'était bien lui qui arrivait à donner du plaisir à un homme comme Itachi. Ce dernier le souleva soudainement par les hanches, quittant entièrement l'intérieur chaud de Naruto. Il retira en une seconde son manteau sur lequel il allongea le jeune homme.

Naruto écarta honteusement les cuisses, invitant Itachi à reprendre sa place. L'homme ne se fit pas prier et rentra à nouveau en lui d'un mouvement sec du bassin. Naruto ne pu retenir un cri qui résonna contre les murs de la grotte. S'en suivit une symphonie de gémissements et de cris à moitié retenu qui montait crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'Itachi accélérait ses coups de reins. Il sentait peu à peu la fin arriver et il saisit le sexe de Naruto pour le caresser en rythme.

L'orgasme les frappa l'un après l'autre et les deux amants s'allongèrent côte à côte, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Itachi s'attendait à ce que le jeune ninja vienne se lover contre lui mais il fût surpris de le voir se redresser au bout de quelques minutes, enfilant son t-shirt, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il le regarda se rhabiller avec autant de plaisir qu'il avait prit à le dévêtir. Naruto se tourna finalement vers lui puis s'approcha pour lui soutirer un dernier baiser.

Itachi y répondit simplement, prenant son temps pour se rhabiller à son tour. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester encore quelques minutes dans cette grotte, mais il savait très bien pourquoi Naruto semblait à ce point pressé de partir la peur de ne plus en avoir le courage après.

Il enfila finalement son manteau après avoir vérifier qu'il n'était pas tâché par leurs ébats puis se tourna vers l'extérieur. Naruto suivit son regard, hésitant sur la chose à dire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Itachi qui prit les devants, soupirant avant de lâcher quelques mots d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

" – Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu faire quelques choses, ensemble.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, hein ? " répéta Naruto, presque amusé.

Il approcha Itachi et ils partagèrent leur dernier baiser là où ils avaient partagé le premier. Le ninja de Konoha recula de quelques pas, nouant son bandeau autour de son crâne dans un geste précis.

" – Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que j'ai toujours fait : jouer mon rôle à l'Akatsuki et veiller sur Sasuke de loin.

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais faire ? chuinta Naruto.

- Voyons, soupira Itachi. Tu feras comme moi. Tu rempliras tes missions et tu continueras de tout faire pour ramener Sasuke à Konoha.

- Et je deviendrai Hokage ! ajouta-t-il en levant le poing.

- Je ne serai plus là quand ce jour arrivera. "

La remarque d'Itachi, pourtant soufflé d'un ton léger, jeta un certains malaise entre eux. Naruto s'humidifia les lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

" – Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je le sais et je l'accepte. Et puis… peut-être que Konoha, Sasuke et l'Akatsuki me voient comme un simple assassin mais… je mourrai en sachant que quelque part, il y a quelqu'un qui me voit comme un assassin avec des sentiments.

- Un homme bon qui a fait un mauvais choix, corrigea Naruto.

- Un homme qui a fait un mauvais choix" répéta distraitement Itachi en levant les yeux sur l'horizon.

Le soleil s'était levé. Il était temps de se séparer.

* * *

J'ai hésité à mettre un petit paragraphe en plus mais... finalement ce oneshot s'appelle "à l'aube de deux mondes"... Itachi et Naruto ayant reprit leur route chacun de leur côté, ils sont à nouveau dans deux mondes différents, je suis donc restée là dessus.

Alors, votre avis ? Cela vaut-il la peine que je me penche sur les one shot ?


End file.
